Como sobrevivir a un embarazo si tu marido es Taichi
by Chia Moon
Summary: En su primer embarazo, Tai puede llegar a poner de los nervios a Sora. Comprendía que estaba preocupado, pero de ahí a montarle algún númerito por cualquier cosa... Ay, si no lo amara...
1. Cuando levantarte a orinar es peligroso

¡Hola! Mi primer fic "largo" de digimon nwn.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título:** Cómo sobrevivir a un embarazo si tu marido es Taichi **.**

 **Pareja:** Taiora **.**

 **Capítulos:** 15 **.**

 **Estatus:** Incompleto. Capítulos fijos **.**

 **Ranking:** M **.**

Mundo:

Adventure. Sin final de 02 **.**

Tipo de fic:

One-shots, drables o viñetas que quizás no tengan relación entre sí misma, pero que estarán basadas en el embarazo primerizo de la pareja. **  
**

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC, humor del malo, dosis de amor y cariñitos, niños y embarazos. **  
**

 **Dedicado:** Se lo dedico no solo a mi amiga del alma y compañera del shippeo Taiora, Jackilyn, si no que al grupo de face Grupo Taiora Latino, que pese a no ser latina me han recibido con los brazos abiertos.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenece, la historia sí. Cualquier coincidencia con la vida real o tener exactamente las mismas palabras que otro fic es pura casualidad. De ocurrir esto último, por favor, avisadme **.**

* * *

º _ **Como sobrevivir a un embarazo si tu marido es Taichi**_.º

1º

 **Cuando levantarte a orinar es peligroso.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era su primer hijo. Quizás eso influyera. Pero nunca nadie había visto a Tai de ese modo como en esos instantes. Radiante de felicidad, canturreando cada vez que llegaba a casa, trayendo regalos bajo el brazo que iban hacia un niño que todavía no había nacido.

Eso sería lo normal, disfrutar de su felicidad, de la esperanza de que iba a ser padre. Y ella sonreía cada vez que lo veía entrar en el dormitorio que sería para su primer hijo y dejar el juguete y sonreír satisfecho. También disfrutaba verle en chándal, montando los muebles con sumo cariño y pintando.

Mientras silbaba y salía para beber algo fresco, le dejaba un tierno beso en la frente y le daba una suave caricia en el vientre, antes de volver al trabajo.

Ambos habían elegido todo, no es que solo Tai estuviera trabajando. Ella misma había escogido el color de la habitación, se encargaba de la ropa, tanto para vestirle como para arroparlo por las noches, los enseres necesarios para su alimentación y aseo… Todo lo que una madre debía de hacer para la llegada de su hijo.

Pero a medida que su barriga fue creciendo, Tai fue cambiando de un modo rápido y que a veces la sacaba de quicio.

Y es que el chico empezó a tener ciertos ataques de miedo.

No le quitaba la vista de encima y siempre la regañaba cuando veía algo peligroso y que ella no echaba cuenta, pues no veía peligro alguno, él aparecía para retirarla.

Como cuando se asomaba para ver por la noche las estrellas. Tai había reforzado los tornillos de la barandilla por seguridad.

Sora cada vez tenía menos paciencia. No es que no agradeciera, ni le amara menos, es que simplemente entre que sus hormonas empezaban a estar más revueltas todavía, que el feto empezaba a empujar zonas para encajarse y que las posibilidades de saltar eran mayores, le crispaba los nervios.

Ese día no hacía más que ir al baño y beber en cuantía. Tai había ido a trabajar y no fue testigo de los motivos de por qué iba tanto al servicio. Cuando su marido llegó, la vio salir de él y con una sonrisa de esas suyas, además de un oso de peluche bajo el brazo, azul y con el nombre de su hijo grabado en una etiqueta.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y tras saludarla, se dirigió a la habitación para dejar el nuevo juguete.

Las horas pasaron con más idas al servicio y finalmente, a la hora de acostarse. Preparó una botellita de agua en la mesita de noche, junto a la novela que estaba enganchada y se permitía leer una hoja antes de irse a dormir, más que nada, para quitarse el mono un poco de la lectura.

Tai se acostaba tras un beso de buenas noches y una pequeña charla acerca de su trabajo. Solía quedarse dormido enseguida, a veces, incluso mientras hablaba. Le divertía cuando pasaba eso y tenía que arroparlo para que no pescara un resfriado. Sin embargo, esos días parecía tener el sueño muy ligero y se despertaba con tan solo pasar una página.

Ese momento fue, sin embargo, cuando se levantó para ir al cuarto de baño. La primera vez no dijo nada. La segunda vez fingió que dormía y la tercera vez entró, abriendo la puerta y apoyándose en el quicio, de brazos cruzados.

—¡Tai! — replicó avergonzada.

—Estás viniendo mucho al baño, ¿no?

Sora abrió la boca para gritarle, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como para decir algo coherente, así que agarró el peine y se lo tiró, junto al jabón y hasta el papel del baño.

—¡Fuera! — logró decir—. Ah… devuélveme el papel.

Tai se lo devolvió casi con miedo. Dejó la puerta encajada y habló.

—Haces mucho…

—¡Tai! — reprendió limpiándose nerviosa—. No lo digas.

—Pi…

—¡Taichi! — exclamó abriendo la puerta y viéndolo casi perder el equilibrio—. Estoy bebiendo mucha agua por sed, claro que tendré que ir a hacer pipí.

Tai la miró y la señaló.

—Tú lo has dicho, no yo— objetó.

Sora enrojeció y se volvió para lavarse las manos y secárselas. Luego intentó estrangular a su marido, pero este estaba tan preocupado con que se hiciera daño que le puso cojines a diestro y siniestro y terminó casi poniéndole una moqueta de cojines de la cama al baño para que no se cayera.

—Tai, a veces exageras.

Pero él le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas que le recordaban por qué le amaba con tanta fuerza. Ahora solo tenía que hacerle entender que levantarse a hacer tus cosas por beber, no era malo.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos con el próximo!**


	2. Cuando estar en la cocina es peligroso…

Continuo con un segundo capítulo que no me salió como quería, cachis...

* * *

º ** _Como sobrevivir a un embarazo si tu marido es Taichi_**.º

2º

 **Cuando estar en la cocina es peligroso… Hasta para él.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **D** esde que Sora recibió sus días de maternidad, era la que se encargaba en totalidad del aseo del hogar. Y, principalmente, de la comida. Y no era una cosa que despreciara. Desde que cargaba con su adorable panzón, comer se había vuelto una cosa totalmente placentera.

Le gustaba probar la comida y cuanto más, mejor.

Por eso quizás siempre había agradecido que Tai no estuviera de por medio. Pero las vacaciones llegaban y con ende, un próximo padre preocupado y demasiado protector.

Por las mañanas le costaba mucho levantarse, pero desde que estaba excitado con la idea de ser padre, en vacaciones era como un reloj, despertándose antes de hora incluso para preparar el desayuno.

El problema con él, que no es que no agradeciera que tuviera ese detalle, es que Tai parecía ser el tipo de hombre que no podía salir de un mismo tipo de cocina. En este caso, de ingredientes*.

Huevos revueltos. Huevos fritos. Huevos hervidos. Huevos.

Y sora empezaba a odiarlos. Porque ya no solo empezaron a ser para el desayuno. Si no las comidas y las cenas.

O terminaban con un tremendo colesterol o terminaba saliéndole un polluelo del vientre en vez de un crío.

—Tai. ¿Qué ha pasado con la carne que dejé anoche fuera? — cuestionó una de las veces que pensó que dejar por la noche algo de comida que llamara su atención evitaría más huevos en la comida.

Él la miró por un instante confuso, luego pareció recordar.

—La volví a guardar.

Sora se llevó las manos al entrecejo. Cogió aire. Lo expulsó. Intentó luchar contras sus hormonas y los nervios que empezaban a plasmar su furia. Amaba a su marido, pero a veces también quería matarlo.

—¿La guardaste? — cuestionó pausadamente.

Él tragó y asintió lentamente.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer entonces de comer hoy? ¿Huevos? ¿Hervidos, a la plancha, con tomate, con lechuga, fritos?

El rostro del hombre fue un poema. Si Sora no hubiera estado enfadada y hambrienta, pero sobretodo, embarazada, podría haber sentido cierta tristeza.

—Taichi, parece que vaya a tener un pollo en vez de un bebé de la cantidad de huevo que como al día.

Sora se frotó el rostro tras recriminar este acto y se hizo un hueco para entrar en la cocina y rebuscar aunque fuera para hacer una ensalada. Él la siguió, impidiéndole agacharse para buscar los cuchillos.

—Espera, Sora. Agacharte no es bueno.

Sora bufó.

—¡Lo sé! Pero estoy harta de huevo, Tai, en serio.

El joven suspiró y se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

—Hikari y Agumon no se quejaban tanto.

Sora bufó una vez, exasperada. Lo que le hacía falta. Que encima comparase a las personas.

—¿Cuándo era que les hacías esas cosas?

—Cuando todavía éramos pequeños— respondió con orgullo. Sora se llevó las manos de nuevo al ceño—. ¿Qué?

—Tai… ¿sabes… cocinar otra cosa que no sea huevos?

Él asintió, sonriendo con más orgullo todavía.

—Tortilla.

Sora quiso pasarle las manos por el cuello, pero no de forma cariñosa.

—¡Lleva huevo!

Se posó una mano en el vientre, sintiéndose repentinamente cansada.

—Pide algo de comer, no cocinaré. Y tú tampoco.

Se alejó hasta el dormitorio, necesitando un momento de respiro.

Tai era amable. Lo comprendía. Pero a veces le costaba ver más allá de lo que estaba sucediendo y que lo que para él era algo bueno y normal durante días, para los demás no. No se quejaba de que su marido quisiera hacerle la comida y mimarla de ese modo. Pero simplemente, no podía comer un dichoso huevo más o terminaría vomitando hasta la primera papilla.

Todavía no había tenido antojos de comida y podía disfrutar de todo. Pero iba a hacer que asco comenzara hacia los huevos.

Se frotó el rostro, preocupada y decidió salir. Tai colgaba justo en ese momento en teléfono y guardaba en el cajón la tarjeta de su restaurante chino preferido. Aquello la llenó de todavía más dulzura por él. Le sonrió y se acercó para tocar con cuidado su hombro. Él no se apartó.

—Lo siento— se disculpó.

—Sora— murmuró él—. Yo… bueh. Mierda. Solo no quería que entraras a cocinar. ¿Y si te cae una gota de aceite caliente sobre la barriga? No puedes agacharte para recoger las cosas. Y cocinar es ensuciar. Siempre que vengo del trabajo estás metida en la cocina de algún modo y siempre sufro por pensar que podrías resbalarte hasta con una lechuga.

Sora le escuchó pacientemente, mientras él se zarandeaba sobre los pies, inquieto y hablaba atropelladamente.

—Además— añadió—. No sé cocinar otra cosa.

Sin poderlo evitar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ganándose una mirada de represalia por parte de su marido.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? — cuestionó—. Aquella vez que me fui de viaje dijiste que sabías defenderte en la cocina.

Tai suspiró.

—Claro. Se defenderme siempre que tenga huevos en la nevera.

Sora rió entre dientes, llevándose una mano hasta la frente.

—Tendré que enseñarte a cocinar. Especialmente, si he de confiar en ti para cuidar de nuestro pequeño.

Cogió la mano de él entre las suyas y la llevó hasta su vientre, sonriendo. Tai se hablando y acarició con los dedos la curva.

—No sería mala idea.

Pero una semana después, Sora estaba arrepintiéndose de haberse ofrecido. El desastre fue tal que tuvieron que cambiar la encimera y la nevera. El suelo limpiarlo hasta con desinfectante del fuerte y Tai tuvo vedado entrar en la cocina hasta nuevo aviso de Sora, quien garantizó que sería nunca. Ni siquiera para freír un huevo frito.

—Pobre Tai— murmuró Agumon cuando le vio tan desolado.

Sora suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pobre nuestra seguridad y bolsillo, Agumon. Porque vas a estar sin comer carne en mucho tiempo gracias a estos extras de dinero.

Agumon miró hacia Tai e imitó la pose de Sora lo mejor que pudo.

—La culpa es de Tai claramente.

Tai sollozó.

—Agumooon…

* * *

 **Hasta Agumon iba en su contra uxu... xD  
**

 ***: La idea de los huevos salió de unas las tantas charlas locas que tenemos Jackilyn y yo en esas noches locas de digimon (?) xDD**


	3. Cuando tienes antojos privados

**¡AVISO! Contiene Lemon / Lime.**

* * *

—

 **Cómo sobrevivir a un embarazo si tu marido es Tai.**

—

 **Cuando tienes antojos privados**

—

.

.

La primera vez que empezaron los antojos fue cuando paseaban, por recomendación del médico, por la galería. Había una tienda preciosa de pasteles y tenían una enorme cantidad de chocolates diferentes. Sora no es que le agradara de más el chocolate. En realidad, hasta ese momento nunca había sentido deseos de comer chocolate como en ese momento.

—Tai— nombró, tirando de su manga para llamar su atención—. Quiero chocolate. Ese para ser exactos.

Señaló el que más llamaba la atención. Parecía un huevo de pascua, pero en realidad, era una pelota de futbol. Taichi la miró con espanto.

—¿¡Todo eso!?

Sora se llevó un dedo a la boca y tras poner carita de cachorro, asintió. Tai suspiró. Sora le había dado una charla muy seria al principio del embarazo acerca de cuál serían las consecuencias de no cumplir los antojos.

A él se le había incrustado esas palabras a fuego en la mente. Así pues, sacó su cartera y entró. La dependienta señaló el balón de futbol y ella asintió. Taichi salió luego con dulce y unas servilletas, entregándoselo.

Sora no dejó ni una amiga.

Los siguientes antojos seguían sido simples. Que si ver una serie que ella aborrecía. Que si comprarse un peluche. Que si calor, que si frio, — esto último con Taichi pillando un resfriado que lo tuvo varios días en casa de Yamato y a Mimi con ella para hacerle compañía—.

Y luego, llegaron los problemáticos.

—¿Qué quieres qué?

Taichi la miró soñoliento, con un ojo pegado de sueño y el otro a medio abrir. Estaba dormido en calzoncillos y casi en el filo de la cama. Bostezaba escandalosa mientras ella se acariciaba la barriga.

—Quiero Salchichas con mermelada.

Su marido la miró con cara de asco rotunda en medio del sueño. Sora había inflado las mejillas hasta movió los pies en una pequeña pataleta. Un segundo después, el joven hombre estaba golpeándose el pie con el quicio de la puerta y saltando a la pata coja para ir en busca de la mermelada y las salchichas.

Sora disfrutó como loca mientras se las comía. Luego las odio mientras las vomitaba.

Los antojos extraños de comida continuaron durante un tiempo largo. A altas horas de la noche se despertaba con hambre. Por la tarde se hartaba de patatillas con sabor a vinagre y miel. Otras se comía botes de Nocilla como loca.

Finalmente, llegaron los antojos de los que Mimi no cesaba de hablar.

Fue mientras comía algo de patatillas, acomodada en el hueco del brazo de Tai, que le robaba alguna que otra patatilla por la espalda, y veían una película de crimen. En teoría, generalmente la aburrían, pero ahora la fascinaban.

Fue una escena romántica de la pareja de detectives besándose. Algo que debía de ser natural y a ella se le antojó puramente sexual.

De tal forma que empezó a frotar sus muslos y dar pequeños suspiros a la par que morder su labio.

—Tai— nombró.

—¿Hn? — cuestionó él.

—Déjame tu mano libre. Con la que no comes patatillas. Préstamela.

Y él, inocentemente, lo hizo.

Sora miró fijamente los dedos, acariciando el anillo de bodas y acercándoselo hasta la boca para besarlo. Lo siento suspirar encantado y luego, dar un brinco cuando dirigió la mano hasta el principio de sus anhelos.

Cerró los ojos y levantó la pierna derecha para que sus dedos pudieran entrar mejor. Notó como el brazo se le tensaba y pese a que no puso objeción, podía sentir la mirada de él en su nuca.

Suspiró, sintiendo los dedos tensarse sobre el pantaloncito de pijama. El corazón justo en su centro. Estaba segura de que él a esas alturas abría notado perfectamente lo húmeda que estaba para él.

—D-dentro— gimió.

Y él obedeció. Movió su palma por encima de su monte hasta el vientre, empujando las telas hasta que sus yemas pasaron por encima de sus rizos y buscaron los confines de su sexo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los dientes. Sintió su boca en su cuello, besarle y bajar hasta el comienzo de sus senos, para regresar a sus labios, mientras sus dedos se abrían paso entre las suaves barreras que los separaban de su final.

—Espera… ¿Esto no hará daño?

Sora parpadeó, maldiciéndolo interiormente por querer sacarla de su placer.

—No. No lo hace.

Taichi dudó, pese a que su sexo se clavara contra su cadera y sus dedos húmedos continuaran acariciando.

—Por si acaso no entraré en ti.

Buscó la perla escondida del placer y jugó con ella, entre cosquillas y promesas de falsa penetración. Con su boca apretándose contra su hombro y cuello, penetrando su lengua sus labios.

Abrió los ojos para verle y gimió, dejándose llevar al orgasmo. Sacudió sus caderas contra su mano y apretó los dedos contra su camisa, chillando su nombre en vano.

Jadeante, flácida, se dejó resguardar en sus brazos, cobijarse en su calor.

—Maldita sea, Tai— gruñó escondiendo la cara en su cuello, aspirando el olor de su piel—. Te quería dentro.

—¿E-era un antojo? — se sorprendió él. Ella asintió, repentinamente tímida.

Taichi tragó, lamiéndose los labios.

—Mañana mismo hablamos con el médico. Te juro que si dice que sí, cubriré todos tus antojos sexuales.

—¡No lo llames así, jo! — protestó.

Fue el turno del joven sonreír.

—Pero, ¿qué haré si tienes antojo de un trio con una mujer?

Sora se apartó de golpe, viendo cómo se rascaba pensativo la barbilla y la imaginación rondaba no solo en su mente, si no en su cara.

—Taichi— nombró a la par que se levantaba—. Ya sabes dónde vas a dormir esta noche.

—¿En la cama? — dudó él sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda.

La puerta del dormitorio cerrarse fue toda respuesta que necesitó.

 _Ay, los antojos._

* * *

 **No me maten... *huye*  
**


	4. Cuando no puedes soportarle

¡Continuo! :3 Este salió cortito y es mega cliché xD.

* * *

 **Cómo sobrevivir a un embarazo si tu marido es Taichi**

4º

 ** _Cuando es imposible soportarle._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¿Estás de broma?

Tai estaba inclinado en el quicio de la puerta. Solo sus rebeldes cabellos y su cara se dejaban ver. Sora negó, suspirando y tiró de las sábanas con enfado, lanzándoselas para que las metiera en la lavadora.

—No. No lo estoy.

—Pero las cambiamos ayer mismo— protestó el hombre agachándose para recoger las telas—. Vamos a gastar muchísimo jabón a este paso.

—Solo lávalas, Tai. No le des más vueltas.

Taichi suspiró y se fue a batallar con la lavadora mientras ella continuaba haciendo la cama. Una vez más. Llevaba una semana entera de ese modo. Cambiaban la cama sin sentido. Ella no daba explicaciones claras. Solo fruncía la nariz y no había nada más.

También había pasado con las fundas del sofá. Las servilletas y el mantel. Incluso ya miraba de forma sospechosa las cortinas. Taichi las había remangado rápidamente para evitar más problemas con ellas. Simplemente las tenían de adorno. No era una pareja que necesitara ocultarse de nada en un décimo piso.

—¿Puedes cambiarte de ropa también? — pidió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No sé qué narices pasa. Mi olfato se ha debido de desarrollar de algún modo.

Tai lo hizo. Por quinta vez.

—

.

—¿Has pensado que quizás sea él?

Sora detuvo la taza de té que estaba llevando a sus labios para mirar a Mimi con incredulidad.

Esta y Koushiro habían ido de visita inesperada esa tarde. La castaña alegaba traer peucos nuevos y preciosos para el bebé y que Koushiro quería habla de cosas de hombres con Taichi. El pelirrojo se había avergonzado ante ello y ahora ambos estaban en el salón, con las cabezas casi pegadas, cuchicheando algo en sus móviles.

—¿Te refieres a Tai? — cuestionó. Mimi asintió.

—Desde que me lo dijiste he estado buscando información acerca de ello. Al parecer, en cierta etapa del embarazo la madre puede llegar a experimentar ascos muy extravagantes. Entre estos, hacia el padre.

Sora enarcó una ceja, sopesándolo.

—Pero le amo.

—No es nada del amor. Es el embarazo. No es que la llama se haya apagado ni nada así. Más bien es… cosa de las hormonas o yo qué sé— explicó airadamente la joven—. Desde luego, una putada, sí. Pero leí que muchas mujeres les ha pasado eso.

Sora se rascó la nuca y sorbió algo de té, pensativa.

—Has cambiado las sábanas porque huelen a él. Lo echas de la cama y no es por incomodidad. Le haces cambiarse y ducharse varias veces al día. El sillón donde él siempre se sienta y sus toallas— citó Tachikawa golpeando con suavidad cada uno de sus dedos mientras la citaba—. ¿O no?

—Sí— confirmó ella—. Quizás sea así. ¿Qué hicieron esas madres?

Mimi rio.

—Alejar a su marido, desde luego. Llegaron a tal grado de irritación que muchas tuvieron enfados serios con ellos. Mi consejo es que se hablen las cosas bien claritas desde el principio. No creo que quieras perder a un Ikemen como Tai tan pronto.

Sora bufó y rio mientras le daba un toque en el hombre como castigo. Después se enfrascaron en conversaciones tontas de mujeres y de hombres.

—

.

Sora había investigado al igual que hiciera Mimi mientras Tai se había ofrecido a traer algo de comida de su tienda preferida. Sora llegó a la conclusión de que su mejor amiga tenía razón cuando abrió el armario que le pertenecía a él.

Pese a que sus cosas solían estar rebujadas por el resto de la casa, Sora era implacable con la ropa y había educado al hombre hasta que consiguió dejarle en claro que su ropa interior no iba en el mismo cajón y tampoco sus corbatas.

Por los demás, adoraba ver sus zapatos liados o que sus cepillos de dientes se enredaran en un abrazo tan firme y de colores.

—Estoy en casa— anunció la voz masculina.

Sora fue a recibirle. El olor de la comida le provocó ganas de comerse una vaca entera.

—Bienvenido— saludó.

Pero cuando él fue a besarla se cubrió la boca y retrocedió, con arcadas. Taichi la miró con sorpresa y puso una mano sobre su vientre.

—¿Te ha sentado algo mal?

Sora sintió deseos de abrazarlo de lo adorable que podía ser algunas veces.

—No. Más bien, necesitamos hablar. Ven.

Tai dejó la comida sobre la mesa y mientras sacaba las tarrinas cubiertas de papel de plata, ella le explicó lo que sucedía. Cuando su pollo con nueces estaba siendo dejado en la superficie, la miró con espanto.

—No te odio ni nada así— se apresuró. Él suspiró y rascó los cabellos—. Son las hormonas dichosas. AL parecer es una etapa que sucede en las embarazadas. He leído que… incluso pueden llegar a sentir atracción por otros hombres.

Taichi se sentó en la silla pesadamente, pasándose las manos y revolviendo sus ya revueltos cabellos todavía más. Sora deseo enterrar los dedos en ellos y susurrarle que no pasaba nada. Pero sus dichosas hormonas decidieron que era mejor ni acercarse.

—Por ello, he pensado en que Hikari venga unos días conmigo, hasta que se me pase esto. Si te parece bien, claro.

Taichi la miró con preocupación. Sora sabía que pensar en quitarle la vista de encima para él era como vivir desesperado por si le sucedía algo. Ella le sonrió.

—Hikari ha hecho cursillo con madres embarazadas para subir su nota para enseñanza. Ya lo sabes. Estaré segura. Tendré el móvil siempre encima, hasta mientras me bañe.

Él abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Y si te caes y Hikari no puede levantarte?

—Entonces se llamara a una ambulancia y a ti. Eso suponiendo que pase. Pero no pasará.

—No sé…

—¿Tan débil me ves?

—No es eso. Es que… lo lógico es que el padre esté siempre con la madre y esas cosas.

Ella sonrió.

—Siempre que la madre no le tire los trastes y sienta nauseas cada vez que lo tiene al lado. Y creo que Hikari es una buena opción.

—Me aseguraré de que Takeru no venga ni a dejaros la compra— gruñó, recordando sus palabras anteriores—. Soy el único hombre que puede hacer visitas a mi hijo.

Sora rio con ganas, sonrojándose y le tiró un trozo de papel de plata. Él sonrió de esa forma que ella tanto amaba.

—Sabes que eres el único hombre que puede visitar a mi hijo.

Él sonrió con orgullo y empezó a servir la mesa.

Hikari llegó unas horas después, con una maleta. Taichi ni siquiera permitió que Takeru entrara a saludar y mientras su hermana le regañaba, ambos hombres salieron.

Cuando Sora le explicó los motivos, Hikari estuvo un buen rato riéndose.

—Mi hermano a veces es un completo patán, Sora— confesó—. Gracias por amarle, debería de decir.

Sora negó.

—Muchas veces pienso que soy quien debería de dar las gracias. Solo espero que esto pase pronto. Porque pese a que no puedo soportarle, ya le echo de menos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Solo él puede visitar a su hijo! :v

*huye*


	5. Cuando dejar las cosas a medias es

Muchas embarazadas se les hace imposible moverse del sofá y se sienten cansadas incluso sin haber hecho nada...

—

 **Cómo sobrevivir a un embarazo si tu marido es Taichi.**

—

 **Cuando dejar las cosas a medias es lo principal.**

—

Sora se pasó una mano por la frente, completamente agotada. Dejó el mando de la televisión mientras le escuchaba protestar entre dientes. Miró hacia atrás lo más que pudo, acomodándose los cojines en busca de una postura más cómoda. Estiró la mano y apenas pudo llegar a su limonada.

—Tai— llamó. No recibió respuesta. — ¡Tai! — Un minuto después continuó sin llegar—. ¡TAICHI!

Se escuchó un tremendo golpe y a continuación, quejas de dolor. Su marido se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio de su futuro hijo, frotándose la nuca y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿¡Qué!? — exclamó con claro enfado por el golpe.

Sora suspiró.

—Solo quería que me acercaras la limonada, jo.

Taichi se acercó y le acercó el vaso con sumo cuidado. Le besó la frente y se marchó de nuevo al dormitorio.

—

.

Tai miró la estantería con ojo crítico. No estaba seguro, pero dudaba de que estuviera correctamente recta. No es que lo quisiera a la perfección, pero bueno, era su hijo y quería que lo tuviera todo bien. Él no recordaba tener estanterías torcidas. Su padre siempre había asegurado que todo estuviera recto en su habitación cuando era pequeño.

Miró de reojo la cuna con la que antes se había golpeado la cabeza. De la rabia por el dolor, la había dejado a medias. Con la estantería esperaba que no sucediera lo mismo.

Cogió el martillo, apoyó la puntilla y…

—¡TAICHI!

… El martillo dio directamente hacia su dedo gordo.

Maldijo y tiró el martillo al suelo, la chincheta contra la pared y la mano hasta su boca. Se asomó nuevamente. Su mujer no estaba en el salón, así que solo podía estar en un lugar.

El baño.

La vio asomar la cabeza por la puerta, así que no se había caído, como empezó a sospechar.

—¿Sora? — cuestionó lo más amablemente que pudo.

—No queda papel— explicó ella.

´Él se volvió tras asentir.

—Ah… y no tengo más patatillas.

—Claro cariño— gruñó saliendo.

Volvió con el papel del baño y tras entregárselo, regresó a la cocina para llenar otro cuenco de ensalada de patatillas.

Miró hacia la habitación del bebé y suspiró. Al cuerno la estantería.

—

.

Estaba colocando la moqueta cuando Sora volvió a quejarse y llamarle. El pegamento se le hincó en la mano y tirándolo contra la pared, salió para ver qué era lo que quería.

Sora estaba en el sofá como una tortuga, meneando las manos y las piernas e intentaba alcanzar el mando. Tai no supo si reír, hacerle una foto o simplemente esperar. Pero la mujer le dedicó una mirada que le hizo tragar.

Ya sabía cuan susceptible estaba a cuenta de no poder moverse.

—Apaga la tele, por favor— pidió.

Tai lo hizo y después le cedió su hombro para ayudarla a levantarse. Sora arrastró los pies hacia la cama, bostezando.

—Estoy tan cansada.

Taichi la miró incrédulo.

No había hecho nada. Nada. Solo sentarse en el sofá y tragar y tragar. Hacer la tortuga, pelearse con las almohadas y cojines. Y él se había descalabrado la cabeza, golpeado un dedo y pegado la palma de la mano.

Suspiró.

—Oh, por dios, Tai— protestó Sora al mirar la habitación—. Has dejado todo a medias.

Taichi se golpeó la frente y llegó hasta ella, apagando la luz.

—Anda, a dormir. Mañana lo terminaré.

Sora puso morros mientras caminaba a la cama.

—Jo. Nunca terminas lo que empiezas. A este paso no terminaremos la habitación del niño y… ¿Tai?

Tai había abierto la cama y con un desespero de sueño increíble, se había dejado caer, agotado. Sora infló los mofletes, pero lo cubrió, sonriendo.

—Eres un amor, cariño.

No importaba si las cosas estaban a medias. No era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta del esfuerzo que había hecho.

Y por eso y muchas cosas más, lo amaba.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Tai es un buen hombre :D


	6. Cuando el sueño te vence

Quedarse dormidas repentinamente es algo que puede suceder debido al gasto ante el crecimiento del vientre y el feto.

—

 **Como sobrevivir a un embarazo si tu marido es Taichi.**

—

Cuando el sueño te vence.

—

—Tai— nombró con otro bostezo.

El hombre levantó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba revisando. Era el tercer mes de embarazo de Sora y Taichi había pedido trabajar en casa para vigilar la salud de su mujer. Sora no discutió con él, sintiéndose demasiado cansada para ello. Pero verlo trabajar en casa, con tantos papeles que para ella eran como folios repletos de ecuaciones que no entendía, era maravilloso.

Su marido había sido sexy en sus días con un balón entre los pies, ahora lo era con las manos llenas de hojas, con un bolígrafo o hasta con un ordenador sobre sus piernas.

Se acarició la barriga y un nuevo bostezo llegó a ella.

—¿Ocurre algo? — cuestionó él levantándose y acercándose. Sora negó y sonrió.

Alargó una mano para tocarle la barba que pinchaba. Él la imitó.

—Después me afeito— prometió.

—Vale. Pero que sepas que eres igual de sexy así— confesó con las mejillas azoradas y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—¿Qué era lo que querías? — inquirió una vez más. Ella asintió.

—Tengo sed, pero no puedo picar el hielo. Está muy… duro…

—¿Sora?

La pelirroja fue cerrando los ojos lentamente y antes de que su cuerpo diera contra el suelo, Taichi alcanzó a sujetarla. Con sorpresa, la cargó hasta la cama. Sora respiraba con tranquilidad en medio del sueño. Se rascó la nuca sin comprender y agradeció más que nunca, trabajar en casa.

—

.

—Deberíamos de ir al médico. Me preocupa.

Sora cerró la nevera con la cadera, mirándole. Lejos de sentirse preocupada, estaba radiante con su helado de moras en las manos.

—¿Qué dices? Solo me quedé dormida de repente. No es grave.

Caminó hacia el salón, encendió la televisión con una de esas novelas rosas que le daban por reírse y continuó comiendo el helado. Taichi le dio la espalda. Solo un minuto. ¡Solo eso!

Escuchó un sonido raro, se volvió y Sora tenía la cara en el helado, parte de su vestido y el pelo.

Se levantó dando un grito que la despertó y tras notarlo, gritó a su igual, mirándole entre lágrimas.

—Casi me atraganto, Tai— protestó.

—Si solo fuera eso, Sora— rezongó él ayudándola a limpiarse—. Vamos a lavarte.

Sora levantó las cejas y se echó a reír repentinamente pasando de las lágrimas a las risas.

—Taichi, qué descarado eres. Me tiras los tejos hasta estando repleta de helado.

—Hasta descalza y con uñas de troll— consintió y la ayudó a levantarse—. Pero ahora mismo no es eso. Quiero lavarte y que vayamos al médico. Ya.

—

.

Sora continuó en sus treces de no querer ir. Quedándose dormida cuando menos lo esperaban. Durmiendo a pierna suelta por las noches. No podía salir a comprar el pan porque se quedaba dormida contra las farolas. Una vez casi la atropellaron.

Tai estaba por secuestrarla y llevarla al médico aún a costa de un berrinche. Temía por ella.

—Podría pasarte cualquier cosa. Podría pasaros cualquier cosa— se corrigió.

La escuchó en el baño cepillarse los dientes y negar.

—No ez gomo pada admad un faelo tan guiande.

—¿Qué? — cuestionó asomándose.

Ella rio y se sacó el cepillo de entre los dientes.

—Que no es como para armar un jaleo tan grande. He buscado en internet y a las embarazadas les pasa esto porque está creciendo la barriga. No es nada del otro mundo. Son muchas cosas las que nos pasan.

Se enjuagó la boca, bostezó. Se secó la boca, bostezó. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para intimidad y bostezó.

La escuchó sentarse en el baño, hacer sus cosas, limpiarse y luego, nada.

—¿Sora?

Al no recibir contestación, entró como un rayo. Estaba sentada en el váter, dormida, con las manos enrolladas en su ropa interior y zarandeándose hacia delante. Tai suspiró, la levantó y tras subirle la ropa, la llevó a la cama.

—

.

—¿Lo has visto?

Sora estaba con los mofletes hinchados y las comisuras repletas de chocolate con el tremendo atracón que se acababa de dar. Taichi le limpió la cara con la manga, mientras ella cerraba los ojos como una niña pequeña.

—Lo he oído más bien— asintió él—. Vale, tenías razón— concedió—. Pero eso no quita que me preocupe. Te puedes quedar dormida en cualquier lugar. ¡Por dios!

Sora rio y asintió.

—Lo sé. Pero olvidas algo importante.

—¿Qué podría olvidar? — gruñó.

—Que estás aquí conmigo y que por eso puedo desfallecer en cualquier momento. Ya te lo dije antes de quedarme embarazada. Cuando tomamos la decisión más bien.

—Esto es algo de dos— citó y enarcó las cejas—. Lo está siendo. ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió, se puso de puntillas y le besó a la par que le pasaba los brazos por los hombros.

—Lo está siendo, Tai. Me encanta como me mimas. Aunque seas tan gruñón algunas veces. Creo que llevar tus genes dentro de mí, está haciendo que hoy sea más yo tú, y tú más yo*.

—Cuando entienda qué quieres decir con eso, te diré si es verdad o no— carraspeó.

Ella rio con fuerza, le besó la mandíbula y juntos caminaron hasta el coche. Con Sora durmiéndose de ese modo, Taichi no se atrevía a andar. Tal y como temió, Sora se quedó dormida al poco tiempo.

Puso una mano en la barriga y la besó.

—Ya podrías darle más genes míos y hacerla activa, hijo.

Sonriendo, observó a la madre felizmente dormida. Sora sonreía con felicidad. Habló algo de sardinas en lata que a Taichi le pareció asqueroso, pero aún así, fue tan hermosa, que sintió que no se cansaría de verla.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

*: Aquí, Sora se refiere a que ella ahora actua más como si fuera un Taichi femenino y Taichi tan responsable como seria Sora. Pero lo dice de una forma tan complicada que Tai no entiende.

¡Gracias por leer! =D


	7. Cuando ella brilla

—

 **Cómo sobrevivir a un embarazo si tu marido es Taichi**

—

 _Cuando tú mujer brilla demasiado_

* * *

—Sora está preciosa.

Taichi levantó la cabeza al sentir el extraño escalofrío de advertencia en su nuca. Algo que no sucedía desde que había puesto un anillo en la mano de Sora y la había garantizado como suya. Una alerta de peligro. Un sensor que indicaba que había cerca babosos indeseables detrás de lo que le pertenecía como hombre.

Aquello que él más atesoraba.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —cuestionó clavando la mirada en su mejor amigo.

El pelirrojo sonrió como tonto, como si no se diera cuenta de su manera de mirarlo o que estuviera a punto de saltar como un gato. No es que él fuera celoso, no… o bueno, un poco mucho sí.

—Digo que Sora está preciosa. Desde que está embarazada la veo más… brillante.

—¿Brillante?

Aquello lo descolocó. ¿Cómo que su mujer brillaba? ¿Es que acaso había visto tanto la dichosa película de Crepúsculo que se le había contagiado la estúpida enfermedad de que los vampiros brillan?

Miró directamente a su mujer en busca de cualquier semejanza a un escaparate de joyas. Sin embargo, Sora simplemente sonreía mientras hablaba de cualquier cosa con las chicas. Miyako le acariciaba la barriga y Mimi le mostraba unos preciosos patucos que habían comprado para el niño o niña que naciera.

—No veo a qué te refieres —señaló confuso.

—¿De verdad no ves que Sora está guapísima? —Pinchó Yamato dejando la taza de café que tomaba sobre la mesita frente a ellos—. Lo está, palurdo. Y si no te das cuenta, ¿qué clase de marido eres? ¿Quizás debiera de quitártela?

Taichi levantó el dedo del medio de la mano y sonrió. Izzi infló los mofletes, dándole un codazo al rubio.

—Si Mimi te escucha decir eso, esta noche no te comes nada —advirtió.

Yamato le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro.

—Para algo te tengo a ti. Y a Sora, si le hago falta —añadió, logrando dos patadas por debajo de la mesa.

Taichi realmente no debería de estar preocupado por esas amenazas, pero realmente le pateaban hasta la parte más baja y frágil de su entrepierna. Yamato formaba parte del extraño trio con Mimi y Koushiro, pese a todo, que ambos se dieran cuenta de algo tan importante que a él se le escapaba, era frustrante.

Pero Yamato y Koushiro no fueron los únicos que notaron aquella hermosura brillante de Sora. Mientras compraban en el súper y ella se agenciaba unas cuantas bolsitas de patatillas picantes, el dependiente no cesaba de mirarla y sonreír como si fuera un estúpido. Algunas mujeres la felicitaron y pese al gran bambo que llevaba, muchas alegaban que notaban que estaba embarazada por el brillo especial que emitía.

Harto, Taichi dejó las bolsas en su lugar tras doblarlas. Sora enarcó una ceja, curiosa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Que todos ven algo en ti que yo no —escupió enfadado.

Como un niño chico se tratara en vez de un hombre hecho y derecho de veintiocho años, se dejó caer en el sofá, metiéndose los dedos entre los revueltos cabellos. Sora caminó hasta su altura, dándole un toque para poder sentarse sobre sus piernas. Automáticamente como ocurría desde que Sora se quedó embarazada, él llevaba una mano hasta su vientre y con gozo, sentía a su hijo o hija moverse en su interior.

—Eso me preocupa. ¿Es que no soy atractiva para ti?

—No es eso —negó rápidamente—. Todos dicen que brillas y no te veo brillar.

—Oh.

Taichi esperaba algo más.

—¿Solo "Oh"?

—Claro —confirmó Sora con una carcajada—. Lo que ellos ven tú lo ves todos los días, por eso es como si ya te hubieras acostumbrado. Tengo siete meses ya.

—¿Y qué diantre es lo que ven?

Sora rio. Con todas sus ganas y su esplendor. Se frotó la barriga con ternura y entonces, Taichi pudo verlo. Algo que se le había escapado. La belleza de embarazada de su mujer.

—Realmente… brillas.

Colorada, Sora le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó.

—Ahora ya lo sabes.

—Mierda sí lo sé. Así no puedo dejarte salir a la calle.

Se enganchó a su pierna con las manos, entre risas. La escandalera le duró lo suficiente hasta que Sora lo mandó a por una de esas bolsas de patatillas picantes.

Él no era celoso. Solo que su mujer brillaba demasiado.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Ya tocaba actu por aquí, así que doble ración :3


	8. Cuando es él el embarazado

**—**

 **Cómo sobrevivir a un embarazado cuando tu marido es Taichi**

—

 _Cuando el embarazado es él_

* * *

—¿Estás mejor?

Sora bostezó mientras daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Taichi. Este, agarrado al váter, asintió y demandó una toalla para limpiarse.

—Solo déjame que me lave los dientes.

—Vale. Quizás es que has comido demasiado antes de ir a dormir. Te has atiforrado de mis galletas favoritas.

—Es que se me antojaron mucho —protestó con un mohín. Se metió el cepillo de dientes la boca y comenzó a frotar.

—Pues vaya antojo a las tres de la mañana, hijo.

Haciendo un mohín infantil ofendido, Taichi se aclaró la boca, secándosela.

—Sora, tú no me entiendes, jope.

Y salió airadamente del cuarto de baño. Sora se quedó incrédula, con la boca abierta y una ceja alzada. ¿Acababa Taichi de actuar como una mujer hormonal?

—

—Te tengo dicho que después de ducharte te cepilles el pelo. Ven, siéntate.

—Es que es un tiempo que uso para ver el partido. Además, no vamos a caber los dos ahí. Mira lo gordo que me estoy poniendo.

Sora miró incrédula su vientre plano. Comparado a ella, embarazada, era una tabla de planchar perfectamente musculada. ¿De qué demonios se quejaba?

—¡Solo siéntate!

Como castigo, unos cuantos tirones.

—

—Oye, Sora.

Sora apoyó la revista premamás que sostenía sobre la hinchada barriga. Taichi estaba recostado en la cama, con muchos de sus almohadones colocados para él.

—¿Crees que estoy fea? Mi piel se ha irritado mucho…

—¿Tienes eccema o rojo en algún lugar? —inquirió preocupada—. Yo te veo bien.

—Eso lo dices porque me quieres, tonta.

Acurrucándose contra ella, suspiró.

—Creo que te cogeré las almohadas de las piernas también. Me las noto hinchadas. Esto de retener líquidos, no es bueno.

Sora se golpeó la frente con la revista.

—

—¡Tai! Llevas durmiendo desde las seis. Son las ocho. ¿No vas a cenar?

Sora se recostó contra la esquina de la puerta. Taichi había hecho un fuerte con ropas y cojines a su alrededor. La miró con solo un ojo soñoliento abierto.

—Es que… estoy muy cansado.

—Si no haces nada porque estas de vacaciones —protestó ella—. Tengo que hacerlo yo todo. Y apenas puedo agacharme con la barriga.

Al nombrar susodicha parte de su cuerpo, Taichi se fijó en el bol de chocolate que se estaba zampando su mujer.

—¡Qué egoísta eres, Sora!

—¿Qué?

—¡No solo me acusas de vago y de no hacer nada en la casa! ¡Si no que te comes chocolate a cara perro tú sola! ¡Con lo que sabes que me apetece ahora!

Reptó por la cama hasta el suelo, llegando a ella y quitándole el bol y la cuchara para volver a saltitos hacia la cama.

Sora no supo si pegarle o gritarle.

—

—Esto ha de terminar, Sora.

La mujer se detuvo con el brazo alzado y el desodorante en la mano. Taichi entró tapándose la nariz.

—¿De qué diablos hablas ahora?

Los casos extraños de su marido estaban empezando a irritarla más que el embarazo. Especialmente cuando se ponía el delantal rosa a cuadritos en la cintura y se palpaba una barriga que no tenía.

—Pues del olor. Hueles que apestas siempre a ese desodorante y no me tienes en cuenta. Me da nauseas.

Incrédula, Sora dejó el desodorante de mala manera sobre el lavabo para encararle.

—Tienes razón, Taichi Yagami. Esto ha de terminar. ¡Se acabo! Me voy de compras con Mimi, porque no puedo más contigo. No sé qué neurona te ha picado estos días, pero estás insoportable.

—Eso es porque ya no te gusto. ¿Verdad? Claro. Nos dejas embarazados y ahora te largas. ¡A por tabaco! ¡Seguro que vas a por tabaco y no vuelves!

—¡Que me voy de compras! —repitió cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Taichi lloró a lágrima viva, sentando en el sofá mientras veía un dorama de esos que a Sora le encantaban.

—

—Te juro que está insoportable. Hace cosas extrañas. Muy extrañas —recalcó ante la mirada divertida de Mimi—. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Pues que lo que sucede es que Taichi está contagiado.

Sora se tensó. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un marido con algún tipo de enfermedad incurable que le hiciera ser más tonto de lo normal. Aunque generalmente adoraba su tontura, en esos momentos le irritaba.

—No, mujer, no te alarmes —tranquilizó Mimi al notar su pánico—. Lo que ocurre es que algunos hombres pueden contagiársele el embarazo sin realmente estar embarazados. Tiene algún tipo de nombre médico, pero chica; no lo recuerdo.

—Quieres decir… ¿Tai? ¿Se siente embarazado?

—Sí. No todos los hombres les sucede, pero a algunos le pasa. A mi padre por ejemplo, le pasó. Cuando mi madre nos cuenta la aventura a Yamato, Koushiro y a mí nos reímos un montón.

Sora no pensaba que le hiciera mucha gracia. Estuvo toda la tarde dándole vueltas y pensando en cómo se sentía realmente Tai. El motivo de por qué quitarle los cojines o el tazón de chocolate.

Compró una gran tarta de chocolate y con una disculpa en los labios, regresó a casa.

Tai estaba frito en el sofá, con una mano colgando y el mando en el suelo.

—Si es que…

Se fue a agachar para recogerlo justo cuando una mano lo retuvo.

—¿Qué haces, Sora?

—Recoger el mando. Se te ha caído mientras dormias. ¿No quieres ir a la cama a dormir?

—¿Dormir? Nah. No sé ni cómo me he quedado dormido. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. — Bostezó y sus ojos dieron con la tarta de chocolate—. Madre mía, cómo te vas a poner.

—La he traído para los dos —objetó sorprendida.

—¿Qué? Demasiado dulce —protestó sacando la lengua.

—¿Qué diablos? ¡Quién te entienda que te compre!

Mientras Sora regresaba al dormitorio, con la tarta y una buena cuchara sopera y le cerraba la puerta en la cara, Taichi intentaba comprender por qué el enfado de su mujer y, especialmente; ¿Qué diantres hacía con un delantal a cuadros rosas puesto? ¿Por qué sentía que había engordado de más?

—Dichosas hormonas contagiosas.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Realmente el hombre puede sufrir una empatía durante el embarazo. Las cosas más clásicas son sobrepeso, calambres... pero con Taichi exageré la cosa c:

El próximo capítulo será el último :3


	9. Cuando sientes miedo

Me equivoqué y en el anterior dije que era el último, mas me confundí de fic. Sorry por el susto. Eso sí, este capi es algo más corto que el anterior.

—

 **Cómo sobrevivir a un embarazo si tu marido es Taichi.**

—

 _Cuando sientes miedo_

—

Sora se removió en la cama, inquieta. Llevaba días sin poder dormir bien y sentía que el corazón estaba en un puño. Sentía los pies hinchados y no encontraba la postura idónea. Además, le preocupaba otra cosa. Y las pesadillas no ayudaban.

Se palpó la barriga, abultada y grande que casi parecía una montaña enorme sobre ella. A Taichi le gustaba bromear diciendo que estaba llenándola por las noches con helio, pero ella solía pellizcarle como castigo porque no le gustaban esas bromas.

Y de nuevo estaba esa incomodidad.

Se levantó a duras penas y continuó palpándose. El miedo se acentuó hasta el punto de gritar.

Taichi dio un respingo en la cama y aferrando la almohada entre sus manos se giró hasta dar con ella. Desde que se había quedado embarazada, Sora siempre dejaba la luz del baño encendida para evitar tropezarse y caerse, así que no fue difícil.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó arrodillándose tras ella—. ¿Ya está llegando?

Sora negó. Sintió el llanto centrarse en sus ojos.

—Taichi… yo no lo siento… no siento al bebé.

Taichi se removió sobre sí mismo para girarse y caer de rodillas a su lado. Con cuidado posó la oreja sobre el abultado vientre mientras que Sora se mordía el labio, esperanzada.

—No soy ningún espero, cariño. Así que mejor vamos al médico —ofreció.

Sora asintió y mientras luchaba por intentar controlar el llanto, se esforzó por vestirse sin tropezar.

.

.

Taichi caminaba en círculos por la sala de espera mientras los minutos pasaban. Yamato, sentado en una de las sillas miraba su móvil con el ceño fruncido. Si no fuera por ese gesto, Taichi dudaría de que estuviera preocupado. Pero era su modo de mantenerse tranquilo y, a la vez, de informar a una preocupadísima Mimi que se encontraba en América por una representación culinaria.

—Vas a gastar el suelo, Taichi.

El hombre se volvió hacia Joe y su sonrisa afable. Taichi no quería ser un borde exactamente, pero en esos momentos no quería verla ni en pintura. Lo que quería eran noticias acerca de su mujer y del bebé en su vientre.

Joe le puso en la mano en el hombro, como si presintiera su afán de mandarlo literalmente a la mierda.

—Está bien. He entrado a echar un ojo después de recibir el mensaje de Yamato. Tanto ella como el bebé están fuertes.

Taichi frunció el cejo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué Sora decía que no sentía al bebé? Estaba aterrada.

Joe asintió y le pidió que se sentara. Por un momento, Taichi dudó. Cuando lo hizo, Jou se arrodilló frente a él como si fuera un niño. Lejos de sentirse confundido, Taichi esperó.

—A veces las embarazadas entran en una etapa de terror. De miedo extremo que no les permite descansar. Y el estrés puede llevar a que dejen de sentir al bebé, que tengan pesadillas.

—Sora las ha estado teniendo —confirmó recordando a su mujer sacudirse y gritar—. Y siempre es lo mismo: terror a que nuestro hijo muera, nazca muerto.

Joe asintió lentamente. Le dio un apretón en la rodilla.

—Ese temor la lleva a creer que el bebé está muerto dentro de ella, pero te aseguro que su embarazo está perfecto. Igualmente, cuando tengáis miedo de algo, llamadme que iré enseguida a vuestra casa.

Taichi se frotó los alborotados cabellos.

—Gracias, Joe. Y… perdona.

—No has hecho nada malo —reaccionó el hombre subiéndose las gafas.

—Pero lo he pensado —reconoció frotándose el cuello.

—Ni se lo tengas en cuenta. Taichi mal piensa de todos —añadió Yamato metiendo cizaña.

Taichi iba a maldecir cuando se percató de que la puerta se abría. Sora salía con el cabello revuelto y el rostro colorado, disculpándose repetidas veces pese a que la enfermera negaba necesitar hacerlo. Cuando llegó a su altura la estrechó entre los brazos.

—Todo irá bien —aseguró.

Sora asintió.

—No sabía que podía llegar a sentir este miedo. Y pensar que creía que tú estabas siendo exagerado con los cuidados —protestó azorada—. Muchas gracias Jou-san.

Jou descartó con una mano la necesidad de disculpas.

—Es un sentimiento que suele pasarle a las primerizas. No te disculpes tanto. Ahora, a casa a descansar, que lo necesitas. Me pasaré más tarde para ver qué tal va todo.

La pareja asintió sonriente. Incluso Taichi le ofreció las llaves por seguridad que Joe aceptó con educada profesionalidad. Yamato se alejó arrastrando los pies cuando recibió una llamada y Taichi pudo escucharle asegurar que Sora estaba bien.

—Hay tantas personas que te quieren —murmuró sin darse cuenta.

Sora sonrió y le besó el cuello antes de que se volviera a mirarla.

—Sí, pero tú me quieres más. Nos quieres más —se corrigió.

—Por supuesto, Sora. Por supuesto.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Al parecer, muchas mujeres experimentan este temor y aseguran que el bebé no llega a moverse y temen que esté muerto.


	10. Cuando el dolor no es tuyo

**.**

 **Como sobrevivir a un embarazo si tu marido es Taichi**

Cuando hay dolores y no son tuyos

.

* * *

La primera vez que Sora le vio hacerlo fue cuando estaban eligiendo la primera ropa para su bebé. Tras conocer su sexo fue lo que más deseó hacer, pues había estado reteniéndose hasta ese momento. No comprendía por qué, pero era así.

Estaban en la planta de ropa de bebé y ella sostenía contra su abultado vientre un pijama. ÉL había estado mirándolo con gesto serio y preocupante, alegando los pro y contras del tema, hasta que se llevó la mano al vientre, como si de una punzada se tratara.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —cuestionó asustada.

Taichi guiñó un ojo sin comprender exactamente el problema.

—No sé. Ha llegado de golpe. Una punzada. Quizás sea por lo que he comido.

—Pero si la que ha comido algo he sido yo —objetó sorprendida.

—Pues no sé, siento algo raro —protestó incómodo—. Aunque ya se ha pasado. Sigamos. Aunque… —miró de reojo la cesta que llevaban hasta los topes—. ¿No crees que llevamos ya suficiente ropa? Que luego crecerá mucho y no le servirá.

—Ya les encontraremos uso —aseguró—. Mira esta cosita preciosa.

Taichi rodó los ojos y ella pudo volver a concentrarse en la ropa.

—

La segunda vez que el dolor regresó fue cuando estaba haciendo la cama de matrimonio. Taichi se encargaba de meter las sábanas en los picos mientras ella montaba las almohadas. Fue justo al inclinarse para dar un último tirón al edredón que se encogió de dolor.

—¡Taichi! —exclamó alertada.

—Ahg… duele como mil demonios esto.

Lo vio sentarse costosamente sobre la cama y con las manos sobre el vientre.

—Ya es la segunda vez, deberíamos de… —comenzó.

Pero él la retuvo, jadeando.

—Espera. Ha amainado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede amainar de esa forma cuando hace nada estabas que te morías de daño? Es imposible. Me preocupa, Tai —confesó tomándolo de la mano—. Quizás deberíamos de ir al médico.

Pero él se negó y le sonrió como si fuera capaz de comerse el mundo.

—

Varios días después la secuencia se repitió. Esa vez, Taichi quedó tan destrozado que cayó pesadamente contra el suelo. Como no puedo levantarlo y asustada, llamó a Jou al instante, que llegó en nada junto a una ambulancia.

Se lo llevaron al hospital y mientras esperaba, con los nervios a flor de piel, Sora podía relatar los mil y un mantras que se supiera con tal de que no fuera nada grave.

—Sora.

Se volvió, estrujándose las manos y mirándole suplicante.

—¿Es cáncer? ¿Algo peor? —cuestionó irremediablemente.

Jou negó y esbozó una cálida sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos. Aliviada, Sora suspiró y se apoyó en sus manos.

—¿Qué es entonces?

—Verás. Supongo que ya os lo han explicado, pero el marido tiende a tener ciertos síntomas que la mujer también. Es algo que tiene ver con las hormonas y muchas otras facetas de las que no voy a darte una clase para tu bien. El caso es que Taichi se ha contagiado de lo que sabe que llegará en un futuro.

—¿Contagiado?

—Por llamarlo de algún modo —asintió—. Básicamente ha estado sufriendo contracciones imaginativas. El dolor era imaginario.

—Pero le dolía mucho.

—Porque él pensaba que así era. No te preocupes, está sano.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y Sora le miró tan atónica como pudo.

—¿Es una broma?

—Claro que no —se defendió Jou incrédulo—. Nunca bromearía con la salud de alguien. Lo sabes muy bien. Y Taichi tampoco lo ha hecho queriendo. Los casos en que ocurre este tipo de situación son más de los que se piensa la gente. Taichi no es ni el primero ni el último. Así que tú tranquila.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, sorprendida.

—Dios mío. Esto me ha quitado años de encima, estoy segura. Ya pensé que iba a tener que criar a mi hijo sola. Que no iba a conocer a su padre.

—Pues alégrate que no es así. ¿Quieres verle?

—Oh, claro que quiero.

—No seas muy dura con él, anda, que está muy avergonzado.

Sora no prometió nada. Por eso, cuando llegó hasta él, quien estaba muy pálido por el susto y la miró con esos ojos de cachorro, solo pudo besarlo con todas sus ganas y dejar que por una vez, las lágrimas por su embarazo no fuera achacadas a una tontería.

 **Notas de autora:**

Salió cortito de nuevo. Perdón.

Es cierto que hay hombres que experimentan este tipo de dolores como si fueran ellos quiens dieran a luz. Au.


End file.
